


Drowning - A Reylo Fan-Fiction

by XxReySoloxX



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Character Death, Dancing, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Painting, Pregnancy, RMS Titanic, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo AU Week, Secret Relationship, Singing, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxReySoloxX/pseuds/XxReySoloxX
Summary: Between the midst's of the Star Wars Universe, there is Earth.  In this story, the iconic Star Wars characters go back in time to 1912; when the RMS Titanic set sail. Rey has traveled all across Europe trying to find a place to call home and sings for a living. Ben comes from a wealthy high-class family and is exceptionally fine at painting. On the Titanic these to souls meet and create a bond and love story no one imagined possible.*DISCLAIMER* =Also this is my first piece of actual writing so please don't judge my grammar mechanics or the story line.I DON'T OWN STAR WARS!!!!ALTHOUGH I CREATED SOME OF MY OWN CHARACTERSHope you enjoy!#reylo #loveStory
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1: I Need That Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about mostly Rey and her life growing up in Southampton, England. This is a Reylo Fic BTW.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you care for a more PG-13 version of the story, I am also on Wattpad. User: XxReySoloxX.

| 4:30 P.M. | April 2, 1912 |

It was a typical misty day in Southampton, England. People continued to roam the streets considering things to flaunt their wealth. Regularly pricey dresses and expensive diamond jewelry from specific brands and rarely suits and ties. Along with travel by horse-drawn carriages. As for the middle-class and poor, they struggled to find decent housing and necessities. And they commonly had to work twice as hard to get half the earnings the rich do.

As she did every week, Rey hoped she'd have enough pounds to buy herself an adequate dress for her post. Rey sang at various clubs to hopefully acquire more pounds, but she needed a decent dress to.

Rey mellowly walked into the shop and glanced over at the shop clerk.

Noah's Shop was a small little shop near the heart of Southampton surrounded by other little shops. It was a shop for everything, food to cigars and clothing to food. Most people went there for their unique clothing.

Rey went to Noah's Shop daily to find a perfect dress for her job which was often a struggle. Although she came here every day, everything was too pricey for her.

"Ey! Rey here again. Looking for a dress again?" the shop clerk shouted. Rey gracefully spun and faced toward the clerk.

"Hey Noah," she paused, "and yes I need a dress like before. Though this time I think I may have enough pounds!" Noah gave a concerned look and nodded his head down. He walked out behind his counter and looked around for a dress that would seem to fit her curved body-type. He looked around the dress department of his little shop. Noah pulled a silk electric blue dress with a bow around the waist. Rey shook her head, showing him that she was not interested. He then pulled out a long red dress.

"Well, there is this red, low v-neck, attractive, glittery, satin, and sleek dress. Only forty-nine pounds!" Rey quickly counted her pounds to see if she had enough, but no, she was three off. She looked down in disappointment because she had been saving for almost a month.

"I am only a few pounds off! Noah, is there any chance I can pay the rest tomorrow? Please, Noah, I need this dress tonight!" Rey looked into his eyes and prayed he would be so generous to let her pay the other three pounds the next day. Hopefully, she would acquire these at her post. She slowly mouthed the words "Please." Noah gave a solemn sigh and felt sympathy for Rey, she could not even buy a decent meal; and she had been saving up for so long to buy a dress.

She also lived in an alleyway with other indigent people. Without any family, only other people she didn't know that well. Although she made friends.

Noah glanced down and thought about it for a minute and was unsure of what he should do.

"Rey I want you to try the dress on," he handed her the silky dress and motioned her toward the small fitting room. Noah walked over and opened the curtain allowing her to walk in. Rey seemed unsure of what he was doing and just went along with it. Noah rushed behind his counter and quickly grabbed a ruby necklace and ruby earrings. Then he grabbed a hanger and garment bag. He put the ruby necklace in a padded box along with the earrings.

Subsequently, Rey walked out of the fitting room with the ruby red dress on her.

Rey was an average size, nineteen-year-old woman. She is 5,7 which was a bit taller than the average height of an English woman. She has light brown, silky hair, and honey-brown eyes. She has a light skin tone that's tanned.

Rey looked down trying to figure out how the dress fit on her. Well. The dress fit her exceptionally well. It was certain the dress was just made for her. It fit her chest well and overall torso amazingly. Rey again looked down to try and see how it looked on herself. Then she tried to look back to see what it looked like on the back of her.

"Rey, that dress is made for you!" Rey smiled and turned around. She looked into the mirror and smiled like she never had. She felt so different. She felt amazing in the dress and the fact that she could not afford it crushed her. Her smile followed with a frown. She walked back into the fitting room and closed the curtain.

Rey slowly took off the dress to give a last bit of admiration because she did not have enough pounds, and she felt well in it. She finally walked out with her original clothing and hung the dress back up.

Noah quickly walked over and grabbed the dress, hung it, and put it in the garment bag; then zipped the garment bag and secured it. Rey looked closely at what he was doing and was unaware of what was happening. Noah continued to do his thing and placed all the items on the counter.

"Rey come to the counter." He then motioned the dress toward Rey, and then the necklace and earrings. Noah bent down and took out a red laced hair bow and afterward a black, velvet box which only he knew what was in it. He clipped the top of the box to the bottom slowly and confirmed he was being cautious.

Noah looked up at Rey, "It is yours."

"Wait, what?"

"Take it."

Rey stuttered, "I-I-I can't! this costs so much, I can't just take it!"

Noah forced the countless amount of items forward to Rey and nodded.

"Take it."

Rey gasped in disbelief, "Noah?"

"Please I want you to have it."

"But I-"

"Rey. Just take it!"

"Let me at least give you-"

"Don't, it is free."

Rey looked up at him and hugged him across the counter.

"Are you sure? Please I don't want you to regret this."

"Rey, you seriously need happiness in your life. If you haven't realized yet you work so hard just for something tiny. You deserve it. And besides, the dress was MADE FOR YOU!!"

Rey smiled and gradually took the stuff into her hands.

"Thank you, but what's in the velvet box?"

"Don't open it now, you'll know when to open it."

Rey was confused but took his words into account.

Before she left the shop, she thanked Noah one last time.

Rey walked out of the shop and was beaming with joy still not knowing what to think. She could now buy herself an actual meal, perhaps.

As she walked down the street with all of her luscious things she looked around at the other shops. And on them, papers were posted on the shiny window. Rey took a step forward to get a better view of what seemed to be a boat and a fairly large one. The largest one she's ever seen. She went in to take a closer look and it stated,

Initially, Rey did not pay much attention because it just seemed as if only rich people were allowed. Rey then looked at the other side of the entrance. There was another poster that said, "FOR ALL CLASSES!!" Next to the poster was a box full of brochures. Rey was skeptical, but after back and forth thoughts, she decided to take one, a brochure.

Rey gathered all of her things and walked back to the alleyway where she lived. While walking over to her home she saw a variety of advertisements for the Titanic. It was then she started to realize that the Titanic was a big deal. Rey walked the streets every day but never saw many advertisements for one particular thing.

Rey continued to walk the streets and finally, she came about her alleyway. Her alleyway was surrounded by homes except for one side which is the entrance. The homes were made out of brick which served as a good foundation for the homeless people who live there. Darlene, another person Rey lives with, walked out of the small shelter and asked, "What's all the stuff? I have never seen you with so many things!"

"Noah gave it to me for my post."

"That is so nice of him! See you later Rey."

Rey walked up the black, chained ladder into a small brick build which she called home as long as she was in Southampton. She sat down on the cold, dusty, hard-wood floor and pulled the brochure out of her pocket. Rey opened it up and read, "The Unsinkable Titanic."

"That seems fake, every ship can sink, there is always a possibility," Rey muttered to herself.

Rey proceeded to look through the Brochure and the thing that caught her eye the most was that everyone on board would get off in New York, America. America in 1912 was a dreamland, it was where you wanted to go. A lot of wealthy people lived there, and for the poor, it was a place where they could build themselves a new life. There were horse-drawn carriages, beaches, and a variety of new inventions like automobiles.

When Rey read this it meant so much because she could have a new life! She could figure out who she is and she can finally live a happy and steady life.

Rey finished reading the brochure and was amazed at how much she could be offered and how this could change her life. Rey looked at the brochure and there was a lottery for a second-class ticket for the Titanic.

"A chance for lower class folk who cannot afford a ticket to get one!"

And below was a list of places you can turn in a ballot for the lottery.

~Harry's Deli

~Ye Olde Kings Market

~Dan's Shoe Polishers

~Watson's Woodworkers

Rey settled her things down and ran down the ladder and across the street until she finally got to Harry's Deli.

Rey opened the wood and glass door and went to the counter. There were three people behind, one making sandwiches and the other two were in black suits and arguing speaking Italian. She slowly walked up to the counter and tried to flag the two men down but they did not see her. While she waited for the two men to recognize her, she tried to find a sign that showed that she could get a ballot here.

Rey found a sign and found a small, wooden box next to it along with charcoal pencils. She grabbed a ballot out of the box and placed a charcoal pencil in her left hand. She wrote Rey but had not any idea what to put for her last name. She was just Rey. After thinking for a while she wrote a random last name, Philips.

Rey placed her ballot in a different box full of them and walked out of Harry's Deli.

Rey walked down the street and as an old man walked by, he looked over at Rey and said in his old tone, "I saw you through the window," and asked, "What is a person like you wanting to go on Titanic?"

"To make myself a new life, I NEED THAT TICKET."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This version is tweaked by my friend who writes a little more explicitly. If you care for a more PG-13 version of the story, I am also on Wattpad. User: XxReySoloxX.
> 
> Hope you like the story! I update every Friday.


	2. Chapter 2: I Saw Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just moving the plot...

| 5:00 P.M. | April 2, 1912 |

Once again, Rey wandered back to her small alleyway but that moment she came back feeling different; she felt successful and overall an unusual feeling than she had ever felt.

As Rey proceeded to stroll down the dusty streets of Southampton, she noticed a young fellow shrieking at another gentleman next to a carriage. They were yelling and shouting. Soon enough, the entire street was gazing at the pair. All the women started to cover their children behind their poofed skirts and began to murmur. Then the men walked in front of their spouses and made sure they were protected.

While the two gentlemen were arguing, a man walked out of the luxurious carriage.

Rey leisurely walked closer to try and listen to the conversation.

"What is going on?! So unprofessional! You are supposed to be taking us to Mr. Solo's grandeur. And you! Get back into the carriage with me!" the man shouted.

Rey kept walking and stared into the carriage to get a better look at the two men headed to Mr. Solo's house.

"Mr. Solo! Wow," Rey whispered to herself. Mr. Solo was one of the wealthiest persons in Southampton. He had a wife named Leia and a son named Ben.

Rey never got the chance to meet or even have a glance at any of them. She wanted to follow the carriage but didn't. She did not want to risk getting into trouble.

Rey resumed walking down the populated street until she finally appeared at her alleyway. She ran up the wobbly, chained ladder and went into her small, unclean room. She quickly ran into the miniature bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She took off all her clothing and placed it in the sink so it would be ready to wash.

Rey ran into the down-scaled shower and rapidly bathed herself.

Rey turned off the water flow and stepped out into the cold, chilled air. As she shivered, she reached down to grab a cloth off of the stone-cold tile. She was dripping wet, cold, and exposed.

She walked out into the chilly room and grasped knickers and a strapless cream-colored camisole.

Then Rey pulled out the red dress. The dress she got at Noah's Shop. She unzipped the garment bag and carefully grabbed the red dress and undid the ribbon on the back of the corset. She tentatively put on her red dress and tightened the corset.

Rey then grabbed and opened the padded box containing the ruby jewelry.

Rey clipped on the dangly, ruby earrings onto her ears and put on the ruby necklace.

Rey then snatched a handbag she had stolen in Paris and placed it on a nearby, dusty chair. It matched perfectly with everything she was wearing. Then she traveled across the room to grab a pair of high-heels. She located the heels lying near an eatery in Spain and decided to take them.

Rey brought the pair of heels near the exit of her little room. She then walked over the small bathroom and grabbed the rough bristled hairbrush. She thoroughly brushed out her smooth, silky, wavy, short, brown hair.

Rey then pushed her hair on the left side of her head behind her ear. And put her hair on the right side of her head in front of her eye to make her look flattering.

Rey picked up her red lipstick and put some on her light pink lips. Then she walked out of the tiny bathroom into the dusty atmosphere. She slipped on her red heels and grabbed her handbag and put her lipstick and extra change in it.

Rey walked out of the room and slowly went out onto the platform. She slowly climbed down the chain ladder pleading she would not fall or trip on her dress. Thankfully, she got down safely without hurting anyone.

Rey walked out into the stone walkway as she watched all the other people flaunting their dresses and suits. She slowly but surely started walking to the other side of the street and realized she forgot her black fur cardigan. She turned around to walk back to her small room to go grab her cardigan.

As she was returning, she noticed five men all walking in the same direction with tuxes on each of them. All of them had brown hair except for one of them.

Rey noticed and tried to get a closer look. He had longish, wavy, deep black hair that reached his shoulder. He had deep brown eyes and a fairly large nose, and he was tall, a few inches over six feet.

The five men continued to pass by the alleyway and one of them stated in a disgusted voice, "What a horrid smell."

"It is disgusting," one of the other men said.

"Well, a bunch of people who don't have homes live here!" The guy with long hair raised his voice.

They all walked by and walked in the direction of Knight's Club. The club Rey was going to sing at that night.

Rey quickly took off her heels and ran up the chained ladder to grab the fur cardigan. She walked into the room and quickly put the fur cardigan over her arm; then she saw the box Noah gave to her. She questioned whether she should have taken it, but she left it on the chair.

Rey quickly slid down the ladder and put on her heels, then rapidly ran out into the street. She walked down the street and tried to dodge all the street carriages as she crossed the streets. She finally showed up to the club and walked into the room.

The room was full of velvet red chairs, and small wooden tables, and all the walls had a deep red curtain hanging beside them. There were a small wooden stage and a few men serving drinks.

As Rey walked over to the counter to tell the woman she arrived for her post, she saw those five men walking down the street into a store. She looked out the window as if nothing else sparked her attention. The lady at the counter kept trying to get her attention but she was so focused she did not hear her.

"Hello?"

"Can you hear me?" the lady said.

Rey quickly spun around, "Sorry mam," followed with a pause, "What di-"

"Sign this paper please."

Rey wrote her signature down on the sheet and motioned herself to a seat next to the stage. A woman brought over a drink and placed it on the table next to her.

Then a man in a suit walked up onto the stage and called out, "Please give a warm welcome to Rey... uh..."

"Just Rey Mr," Rey stated in a solemn voice.

As people started to give a warm clap, she put her fur cardigan on her seat and walked up the stairs. She walked up and cleared her voice. And at that moment, she started to sing.

1 Hour Later...

Rey was onto one of her last few songs and was singing. As she looked around the room she spotted the door. Those five men she saw earlier walked in and sat down at a table. They ordered their drinks and immediately looked up at Rey. Rey looked down at the men and she saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It means so much to me! This version of my story will be tweaked by my friend, so it will be written more explicitly. If you do not care to read stuff like that, I am on Wattpad and that version is written less explicit. My user is: XxReySoloxX.


	3. Chapter 3: That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally meets him. Ben.

| 9:30 P.M. | April 2, 1912 |

His deep brown eyes and silky, black, wavy hair she saw. Rey was starstruck. Never did she believe she would ever see him or even get a glimpse of him.

Rey continued to sing, trying not to become distracted. She looked around the club to try and stop looking at him. Could that be Han Solo? Could it be the person she has always wanted to meet?

As Rey sang her last note, she saw one person standing up for her already. It was Han. He was clapping and smiling. Rey looked over at him as he passed her a wink. She could feel herself start to blush and warm up, and in a distant mirror, she saw herself redden.

As she finished, Rey curtsied as a kind gesture to the men. She walked down the black polished stairs off the stage. She sat back into her seat as people started to applaud her.

Rey walked up to her seat and rested down on the cozy chair. She gazed up at the petite stage to see the next performer walk up. She settled her elbow on the hard, wooden arm of the chair, and suddenly sensed something graze against her arm. She looked over to her right only to realize Han was sitting right beside her.

"Oh my, I am so sorry Miss, I-"

"It's honestly fine," Rey said sincerely.

"No, it is not," he said in a deep voice.

"It is just my arm," she questioned.

"But I mustn't touch anyone without permission?"

"Sir, it is fine. Please, don't worry about it."

He slipped his hand under hers and stared into her eyes. He bent down his head and gently kissed the top of her hand.

She felt the gentle force between her hand and his soft, dewy lips. He looked up into her eyes and smiled sincerely. She noticed his defined cheekbones and his prominent dimples. They both snickered and stared at each other.

For seven minutes, they were staring at each other's eyes. The pair went on an emotional venture. When she'd start tearing up, he'd cry. If he'd smile she laughed hysterically. When she looked timid he'd look scared. And it went on.

The rest of his family tried to ignore it, but they were confused about what they were doing.

"What is he doing," a voice said.

"He has never done that before," another voice murmured.

One of the men looked horrified and outraged.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?!" The man who seemed angry raised his voice.

Han swiftly turned around to face the man and coughed slightly.

"I am sorry, Dan," he said in a bitter tone.

He gave one last smile at Rey and turned back around towards the group. Wiping off tears, he glanced over.

"Ben, shouldn't you be thinking about your wedding?" Dan said.

Wait, what?!? Rey seemed shocked and she whirled around now realizing who she thought was Han Solo, was Ben Solo.

"You are Ben, Ben Solo?" Rey blurted out. He turned around to look at Rey and smiled, "Yes, I am."

Her eyes widened as she studied Ben. She chuckled, "You are THE Ben Solo! Wow, u-u-uh pleasure," Rey stuttered.

"The pleasure is mine," Ben responded.

The enraged man, Dan, glared at Rey and continued to talk to Ben, "Are you inviting Finn and Poe?"

Ben turned around to face towards him, "Yes."

Rey glanced down at her table and did everything she could to listen in to the conversation.

"You know Kiara picked out her dress and said you must wear the suit she picked out for you."

Kiara? Who is Kiara? I suppose that is his fiance.

"I guess I will..." Ben said solemnly.

"The wedding will be in New York, once we dock off the Titanic of course," Dan remarked. Ben sighed as he tried to get another glimpse of Rey, clearly interested in her.

"Ben, you are going to be fine. Your father Han will be there, so will your Uncle Luke, your Grandfather Anikin, your Mom Leia, and of course your Grandmother Padme. And me, your father in law and your mother in law."

Ben didn't seem happy nor excited, he seemed gloomed and haunted by the fact of marrying Kiara.

Dan stood up and motioned all the other men to the washroom to freshen up. Ben refused to go and said, "I am just going to stay here."

As the men walked away he immediately turned to Rey with a beaming smile.

"So they are finally gone," Ben said as she gave Rey a mischievous expression. "And they're going to be gone for a while," he winked.

Rey glanced down and gave a soft laugh. They looked into each other's eyes and just started smiling.

"You know my name, but, I don't know yours."

"Rey."

"Just Rey?"

"Yea..." Rey looked down sorrowfully.

"Well Rey, it is lovely to meet you." Ben once again kissed her hand and looked up at her. Rey got shivers down her spine.

"You have a beautiful and elegant singing voice."

Rey blushed, "Thank you, you are a very handsome gentleman."

Did I just say handsome?!

Ben smiled and held her hand, but Rey pulled away.

"So you are getting married?"

"Yes, to a woman by the name of Kiara Smith."

"I can sense you are not happy about that. Why?"

"She is just, so pushy and I don't know how to explain it. Just not a very likable personality."

Ben stood up and took Rey's hand. Rey stood up from her chair and they both started to dance, something Rey has never done. She stood up feeling a sense of panic. As Ben started to waltz, Rey pulled her hand away.

"I don't dance."

"Oh, well I will teach you, Rey." Ben smiled and grabbed her by the waist. He motioned her hand onto his shoulder and the other on his waist. "Let me have this one dance," he smiled.

"Now when I take a step to the right you put your foot forward."

Rey tried to follow his instructions but kept moving the wrong way.

Ben chuckled because when he first learned how to dance he was the same. "You can do this Rey," he looked at her with dreamy, star-filled eyes, something Rey thought she would never experience.

Rey started dancing, but not the typical way. She placed her feet wherever she could.

"You're a natural Rey."

"I just place my feet wherever honestly."

Soon enough, they were dancing perfectly. Ben looked into Rey's eyes and then looked at her lips.

"Ben, you have a fiance," she stuttered, "I can't."

Rey looked up at him and looked into his eyes. "I- I-"

They both turned around to see the men starting to walk out of the washroom. Rey forced away from his hand and ran back to the chair she was sitting on.

As the men walked out they saw Ben standing up looking at Rey with his hands out.

"Son, what are you doing?!"

"U- u- uh," Ben stuttered.

Ben walked around his seat and sat down next to starstruck Rey. Her widened eyes made Ben instantly laugh.

"Nephew, why are you laughing?"

Ben immediately stopped and looked at the group timidly. He took a sip out of his drink and looked down at his shoes, realizing there was small red glitter on his shoe. He instantly got up and rushed to the washroom.

He probably didn't want his family to know about our dance. I stepped on his feet several times and probably got glitter on his black slacks.

Rey tried not to look towards the men, but at the edge of her eye, she could see them staring her down.

Ben walked out past the curtain and sat down. He seemed uncomfortable and anxious.

"Son let's go get one more drink for your Bachelor Party," Han said excitedly.

Bachelor Party? He is getting married, to someone he does not like?

Rey had a confused expression across her face looking down. Rey tried to cover as much of her face with her wavy hair as the men got up to get another drink.

She looked around not knowing what to feel. Did I just dance with THE Ben Solo? Rey blinked a few times to see if she was dreaming. She then glanced over at Ben, looking at her. She passed a subtle smile and just kept staring.

"Ben we should get going, it is past midnight." Rey overheard their conversation.

"Yeah, I guess," Ben said wistfully.

The men drank the last sip of their drinks which Rey did not recognize. They then all started heading towards the door and Ben's grandfather passed a warm smile to Rey.

All the men walked out except for Ben. He looked at her sorrowfully.

"Rey, it was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Ben." Rey grabbed his hand, "Go be happy with your soon-to-be wife."

At that moment, Ben tenderly kissed her rosy red cheek. Rey looked up at him and gently laid her forehead against his. He then slickly passed Rey a piece of paper and started to walk away.

Rey felt his fingertips brush off hers and waved goodbye. As Ben walked out the door, she unfolded the sheet of paper handed to her. And it said, Here at 5:00 P.M.

It took her a minute before she finally understood what he was trying to say. She slid the piece of paper in her bag.

Rey's heart was thumping, pounding, pulsating. She was astonished. She watched the group of men pass by the window and beamed.

Rey was finally ready to go back to her room; she gathered her things and put her fur cardigan on. She then went to collect the tip and cash from her post and walked out the door.

As she walked into the misty streets, she was awed and amazed. Rey couldn't stop smiling. She had a fuzzy feeling in her heart that she was never able to describe. She had never felt like this over anything, nonetheless, a man. She couldn't put to words how happy she was until she thought of his fiance.

I can't just bust into a relationship like that. They are about to get married! Her mind was all over the place wanting to be with him but not ruin something so special unless, it wasn't. Ben had complained over her several times, so was it something?

Rey walked across the street, making sure no carriages were coming her way. She then walked into her alleyway and took off her heels as she climbed up the ladder.

Once she strolled into her room, she flopped down on her mattress and laughed. Rey smiled and continued to laugh. To her, this was a memorable night.

That night, she would remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! This version on Archive Of Our Own was tweaked by my friend who writes more explicitly than myself. If you care to read a version less explicit, I have an account on Wattpad. My user on there is: XxReySoloxX.
> 
> Thank you again truly! Go ahead and leave a comment and kudos. <3


	4. Chapter 4: A Dishonest Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it like when things are moving too fast? When everything needs to be kept secret? A Dishonest Romance.

| 11:20 A.M. | April 3, 1912 |

Rey woke up to her head off the mattress. She turned around and flopped to the ground. She groaned as she sat up. That is when all realization came rushing to her mind. Last Night.

Rey smelt the cologne she had smelt on Ben, and she wore the same ruby red dress.

This is all happening too quickly. I am supposed to meet him there. At five. At five. The words echoed through her head like a beating drum. Rey stood up and changed out of her dress to put on her beige pants and plaid vest.

Abruptly, another thought raced into her head. They are announcing it! The winner of the second class ticket! Rey's eyes widened, and joy flashed into her. The tired expression slowly turned into a wide smile. A squeal left Rey's lips as her entire body quivered with excitement.

"I will get that ticket," Rey mumbled to herself.

DING DONG! DING DONG! Her entire room shuddered. There go the cathedral bells. Rey's ears rang while she ran out through the door.

Rey stumbled down the ladder and quickly ran out into the walkway. She ran down the street, scaring the pigeons to the air. As she was running, she stuck her hand inside her pocket, trying to find the paper with information about the lottery event.

She pulled out a piece of paper that said, "Town Square 11:40 A.M April 3." It was 11:30.

I need to hurry!

===

Rey pushed herself through the crowd of people to try and navigate her way to the front. There was a grand wooden stage and it was neatly decorated with ribbons. There were several people holding posters and a group of people standing on the stage.

"Welcome."

A hush silenced the large crowd of people. Everyone faced the stage in silence, waiting for the next few words.

"The reason you gather here today is that you all have entered the lottery for the prize of getting a ticket on the Titanic." The voice shouted across the crowd so everyone could hear.

The man presented details about the Titanic and what route it was taking. Rey tried to listen but all the people were whispering making it hard to hear.

Rey pushed through the crowd until she was at the foot of the stage, and she could hear clearly.

The man finished talking about the Titanic and finally moved on to who would win the free tickets. Rey was intrigued and listened as much as she could.

"And now, it is time to announce our winners."

WINNERS?! I thought there was going to be one!!?

Rey's frown turned into a bright, wide smile. She had more of a chance of winning!

"Please come up onto the stage if your name is said. Jonah Cokwire. Felicity Smith. Daisy March. Last but not least..." Rey bit her bottom lip praying, she would get the final ticket. "John Cambell."

Rey sighed as she heard someone else's name being called. An angry hush filled the crowd. Everyone murmured and whispered about how much they wanted that ticket. But Rey knew she needed that ticket.

She looked at her bare feet and started walking back to her alleyway to rest up before she had to go out again. She pushed through the crowd with tears filling her eyes, making everything seem blurry.

I did not get the ticket. The words echoed throughout her mind and then did the realization hit.

Rey was right next to her alleyway about to make the right turn in until she saw someone she recognized.

Him. It was Ben who stood across the street with his group of men. Rey's face went ghost white as she swiftly ran in the alleyway.

"Oh, God. Oh God, it's him," Rey muttered to herself.

Rey toppled up the chained ladder and rapidly lurked in her room. She walked all around her room banging her head against her fists.

What would he think of me? Would he hate me for being poor? Rey panted as she grabbed some food from the shelf. She walked out onto the metal floor with the ladder on it. She sat down and ate the crisps from the bag.

As her feet dangled, she sighed think about everything that was going on. What will Ben think of me? This is happening way too quickly. I lost my chance of getting a ticket. Why is my life so terrible?

Rey's tears fell from her tear-stained face to the cold concrete ground twenty feet below her.

Rey got up as the ground beneath her shook due to the instability. She gathered her things and walked into her dusty room. She placed her things down and flopped onto her mattress. She then fell into a deep sleep.

BANG! KNOCK! "REY!!!!!! SOME DUDE IS WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE!!!"

Rey jolted up to the loud cacophony of noises, "What?"

"A man with long hair asked me if I had seen a woman named Rey!"

Rey's face turned bright red as she ran to the window to see what time it was from the large clock in Town Square.

"5:30! 5:30!" Shock hit Rey like a bus as she slipped on her red dress.

"Well, are you coming Rey?!"

"Tell the man that you saw me walking over there."

She heard the woman across the door run down the ladder. Oh my, darn.

Rey peeked out the door to see if Ben was still there and he was. In the meantime, Rey brushed through her hair so she did not look like a trolley hit her. She made sure she looked presentable so she wouldn't embarrass herself.

Rey once again peeked and Ben was long gone. She put her heels on and cautiously ran down the ladder.

She ran across the street to find Ben standing there confused. When he saw her he smiled but she didn't.

"Rey, what's wrong?" Ben pulled her into a tight hug but she pulled away.

"Ben, don't you think this is happening awfully quickly? You just met me last night and wanted to kiss me last night? You have a fiance you are going to get married to but you are choosing me. Why?"

Ben looked down to his feet, "There is something about you that I can't explain. Just, honestly, I don't know."

"Ben, please don't ruin your other relationship because of me. Please."

"Can you at least get a ticket for the Titanic so you can come to America with me?"

Rey's mind was racing, that was out of the blue! Not even on topic.

Her face flustered red as she looked up at him. "I can't, I-" Rey thought about what she'd like to say but hesitated.

"Rey, just tell me."

"I don't have enough money and no, I can't get in the way of your relationship."

Ben's jaw dropped as Rey turned around getting ready to walk away and then she felt something grab her hand.

"Rey, is this a goodbye?"

"Ben, I am not sure."

"Can you meet me here tomorrow at least once more?"

Rey passes a subtle nod and solemnly walked away.

This was the weirdest conversation I have ever had. 

And this feels like a Dishonest Romance.

Hi any person who reads this. Sorry that this chapter is really bad and disorganized. I have been working on my other story and this one I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it. But I will make sure the next chapter is better! Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. This version on Archive Of Our Own is written more explicitly by my friend. If you care to read a version less explicit, I have an account on Wattpad that is more PG-13. My user on there is: XxReySoloxX. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leave a comment and kudos!


	5. Chapter 5: I Have My Ticket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long search, does Rey have her ticket? A key to a new life?

| 9:30 A.M. | April 4, 1912 |

Rey woke up on her hard, spring mattress staring at the roof with a blank expression on her face. She rubbed her eyes, trying to make them focus. She then brushed stray hairs away from her eyes. What a mess yesterday was. I don't- I can't do this.

Rey just laid as still as a stone in the desert. She gazed at her ceiling as if watching the night stars on a grassy, peaceful hill, then sighed.

Breaking her still position, she reached in her pocket and pulled out the wrinkled paper that would advertise White Star Line's Titanic. She held it away from her, towards the ceiling as tears unfocused her vision.

"There must be another way," she mumbled to herself.

She spent minutes laying on her mattress, staring at the paper which had once brought her hope. Not anymore.

Rey let her paper glide through the air to the hard, cold, dusty floor and managed to bring herself to a sitting position, finally. She spent a while just sitting while she purposefully shallowed her breath. She looked around and out the window which the bright sun had peeked through, and she smiled.

She stood up and walked to her bathroom to change into some 'fresh' clothes for the new day. She put on tan pants with a long sleeve plaid coat and quickly skipped out of her room.

Rey tumbled down the ladder due to how quickly she was running. Then she fell forward and was face-first to the cold England grounds. Rey noticed a small amount of blood oozing out a cut on her cheek. She placed her hand on her face to try and wipe off the small amounts of blood before she went off.

Rey got up and forgot all about the blood on her face when she saw Ben walking with his group of men. Her face went ghost white as she ran to the corner of the alleyway, hoping he would not see her.

She deceitfully watched as the group passed by the alleyway. Thankfully, they didn't dare look into the corridor so they couldn't spot Rey hiding in the corner. She sighed in relief and stepped out of the corner past the 'homes.'

Rey walked out of the alleyway and went in the opposite direction to prevent social contact. That failed, miserably.

"Rey?"

Rey turned around to the deep-toned voice in which she recognized from past encounters.

"Ben... I-"

Ben walked up to Rey as the other men's jaws dropped to the sight. Rey noticed the infuriated facial expression and became anxious.

"Rey! Nice to see yo-"

"Ben, I need to go." Rey ran off into the distance as far away as she could. She kept running until she was in the town square. Far away from Ben. Rey heavily panted as she stood by to pool of water in the middle of the street.

Oh, God. I thought he didn't see me.

"Oh, God," mumbled Rey.

While she stood there with her hand to her chest, bent down, people started to glare at Rey. She panted and replayed the scene in her head. Her cheeks blushed crimson red, thinking about what happened.

Trying to forget what happened, she stole a hat laying on the ground and walked over to the sidewalk. Rey took the hat into her hand and sat down on the ground. She pulled out all the money she had earned in her pocket, including the money she earned the night before yesterday. The night she met Ben.

Goosebumps traveled down her spine when the thought flowed into her mind. Rey drifted from the thought and came back to reality.

Only 30 pounds. Great.

The Titanic is a seven-day voyage. For the third class, it costs 15 pounds a day, I only have enough for two days. The staff would never let me on. The staff!

Rey's frown turned into a smile, she could get a job on the Titanic for entertainment.

Rey stuffed her money into her pocket and placed the hat down as she stood up. She started to sing, as she did every day, getting a pound or two. With her foot, she gracefully shoved the hat in front of her signifying that she needed money.

After her second to the last song, she noticed that the group of men came walking into the town square. Rey went pale as she saw them heading towards her. She tried to ignore it as she rapidly finished up her last song grabbing her hat with a few pounds in it.

She bowed to the small crowd in front of her and ran away from the town square. She grabbed the money from the hat and shoved it into her pocket, meanwhile, running away from the group.

She ran down a long street until she turned a corner and found a shop with a Titanic poster on the display window. Rey walked into the emptied store with only two people in it. Including the owner. She took a look around and found an old man standing behind the counter; he sparked her memory.

He is the man that asked me why I wanted the ticket! Rey smiled at him.

"Hi, um, does your store offer jobs on the Titanic sir?"

"You're that girl!" The old man said in an old tony voice.

"Yes," replied Rey as she grinned.

"So, you are now looking for a job on the world-famous Titanic, ey?"

"Yes," Rey chuckled.

"Well, an offer I have for you!"

A grin spread across Rey's face as she walked closer to the counter, "Do you?"

"Yes, of course, I do! And singing you have a talent for I see. The streets you sing every day."

Rey grew self-conscious as she replied, "You've seen me?"

"Well, of course!"

"So, can you get me a job?"

"Very much indeed."

The old man motioned her towards the back of the shop and stopped, "You can call me Yoda."

"Okay, sir- Yoda."

"Now dear, you can work for the entertainment department. You would be working at the dining rooms and clubs each night except for Thursday, April 12. You will be paid thirty pounds a night and will get a free third-class room."

Rey smiled, "So, I won't have to worry about getting a ticket?"

"At all not," Yoda responded.

"Can I have this job?"

"An interview with the captain you must do. And tomorrow noon, will it take place."

Rey cupped her hands over her mouth in disbelief and laughed. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Yoda gave her the sheet of paper with the address to where she'd be interviewed.

"Thank you, so much," Rey said sincerely.

"Child, go you must."

Rey smiled and thanked him one last time before running out of the shop in glee. She scurried down the street and laughed until she was greeted by Ben.

"Ben?"

"Rey," he smiled.

Rey realized that the group of men were not with him this time, a sense of relief fell over her like a blanket.

"Rey, I need to talk to you."

She looked into his eyes blankly as she blushed.

"I am sorry I kept running away from you, I-"

"Rey, I don't need an explanation, I understand."

"You do?"

"I am sorry if I made you feel like this was going too fast and-"

"It's fine. I- I just," Rey sighed as she glanced down at her clothing. She exhaled as Ben placed his hand on her shoulder, "Ben, I am not who you think I am."

"Rey, I know who you are."

"People keep telling me they know me, I am afraid no one does."

"But, I do."

"So, you know that I am practically homeless..."

Ben's face filled with shock as Rey's grew ashamed.

"And I am ashamed of that Ben, I am barely on my feet. I have nothing, why do you think I want to go to America so bad. I can build a life there, for myself."

Ben looked at Rey sincerely, "Then let me buy you a ticket."

"Ben, no."

"Rey, please."

"Ben, I forbid you from getting me a ticket," Rey said sternly as she pointed at him.

"Rey, I want you to come with me to America-"

"Ben, you will not buy me a ticket."

Ben softly grasped hold her hand as he placed his other hand on top of hers. Rey looked down at the hand that lay on top of hers and gazed up into his eyes.

"Rey-"

"Ben, I am getting a job on the Titanic so I don't need you to get me a ticket."

Rey passed a toothy smile and so did Ben until a wave of pressure soared into Rey. What if I don't get the job? What if they reject me? What if I let Ben down? What am I saying?! He is about to get married!

"Well, I will support you in that."

Ben squeezed Rey's petite wrist tighter and pecked her cheek. Rey blushed a bit and released from his squeeze.

"I should go, I have to get ready for tomorrow."

"Yes," Ben said while he smiled at Rey.

For almost ten minutes they looked into each other's eyes while smiling at each other.

"I should for real, go now," Rey said softly.

Ben smiled at her and the next moment, their lips slowly pressed against each other. They kissed. They kissed gently and tenderly then pulled away immediately.

"I am going to go now," Rey grinned, "Bye."

"Bye, Rey."

Rey skipped away cheerfully, she had never felt so happy before.

Rey came back to her alleyway and ran up the ladder with joy filling her heart. When she came back into her room she flopped down on her mattress and laughed as she stared at the ceiling.

And for the first time, she fell asleep peacefully and soundly.

| 9:30 A.M. | April 5, 1912 |

Rey woke up with a grin spread across her face. Unlike the previous day, she promptly stood up and ran to the bathroom to get ready for her interview.

She put on a blue, savvy dress she stole. She combed through her hair to make sure it was smooth and sprayed lavender perfume on herself. Along with that, she put on blue heels and a shimmery necklace.

She looked in the mirror and slightly smiled as she grabbed her bag and closed the door to her room.

When Rey arrived at the address, a shiver fell down her spine. She shook her arms as she stood in front of the store and after a minute she opened the door to the shop.

Rey walked in, to be greeted by a large pack of women getting ready to be interviewed. Rey's jitters became more awake. She looked outside the window at the large clock. 11:45 A.M.

Rey had a startled facial expression spread across her face.

"Next person at noon is up."

Rey turned around and walked forward to the person who was calling out for people.

"That's me," Rey's quivering voice said.

"Okay, Miss, come with me."

Rey followed the man through a long hallway until he stopped at a door.

"You will be asked to sing and that is it!"

"Thank you, sir."

Rey walked into the room intimidated, "Welcome Miss, I am Captain Smith."

"Thank you for having me."

"Thank you for coming. Now all you have to do is sing."

Rey nodded and took a deep breath then started to sing. Captain Smith's eyes widened to the whimsical tone of her sing-song voice. Even though Rey's voice was fairly shaky.

"Miss, you have a stunning voice! It would be my pleasure to offer you a job on the Titanic."

Rey beamed with joy, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh my, thank you so much!"

Rey stumbled out of the room and out of the store then laughed. Little did she know Ben was right behind her, waiting for her.

She found Ben waiting for her outside.

"Did you get it?"

Rey's smile spoke for herself. Ben took her into a big hug and said, "You are going to do great."

"A few days ago, I needed a ticket. Now, I have my ticket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. This version on Archive Of Our Own is written more explicitly by my friend. If you care to read a version less explicit, I have an account on Wattpad that is more PG-13. My user on there is: XxReySoloxX.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leave a comment and kudos!


	6. Chapter 6: The Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their wonderful day is interpreted by someone unexpected, what will happen?

| 1:30 P.M. | April 5, 1912 |

Ben caressed Rey in his tight, warm, loving hug. Rey never felt safer. She gently laid her head on his shoulder while he rested his chin on top of her head.

"I knew you'd get the job, Rey." Ben grinned down at Rey as he tenderly kissed her forehead. Rey gazed into his eyes and smiled brightly. Ben brushed away the stray hairs that were in front of her face and held her hand.

"Let's go," Ben said, beaming at Rey.

"Where?"

"Come," Ben said while softly grasping hold her wrist.

Rey giggled as she followed Ben down the street.

===

"Woah," Rey paused with her mouth to the ground, "This is amazing!" Rey twirled around and laughed in amusement.

"We have to sneak in because if my family sees you..." Ben smirked. "Follow me."

Rey gladly trailed behind Ben. He walked to the side of his mansion, where a grassy path led to his serene backyard. It was like a mini forest. There were tall oak wood trees that laid on a grassy hill. There was also a small flower grove in the center of the trees.

Awed, Rey stared at Ben's gorgeous backyard while she held his hand. She smiled and walked in through the trees as shimmers of light struck her body. Ben followed her up into the small flower grove.

"I didn't think there was this much green in the entire galaxy!" Ben smiled sadly because he knew how fortunate he was compared to her.

Rey sat down on the glowing green grass and flopped onto her back with her arms spread out. "This is truly amazing!"

Ben softly smiled at her, "This isn't even the best part."

Rey jolted up from her thoughts and quickly turned to Ben. Rey's dazzling eyes lit up under the gleaming sun as her hair shone and earthly glow

"Really?!"

Ben laughed while he ran over to Rey, sitting in the grass.

"Come," Ben whispered into her ear. Rey raised her eyebrows and stood up alongside Ben. He intertwined his fingers with hers and started running up the hill. She followed.

The two ran up a hill that looked over a big plain, along with small villages. Rey gasped in disbelief and smiled at Ben. She looked around and realized there was an easel and on top was a pallet, along with oil paints.

"What's that for?" Rey was beaming at Ben, pointing towards the easel.

"Well, I thought- nevermind- it's weird."

"So? I won't mind!" Rey looked up at self-conscious Ben as he exhaled.

"Fine well, I thought I could paint-" he paused, "You."

Eyebrows raised, "Why not?" Rey laughed and grasped Ben's hand tighter.

"Just lay in the grass as you did in the flower grove."

Rey nodded in agreement as she skipped to the lushest part of the hill. She gracefully sat down on the grass and slumped to her back. She spread her limbs and relaxed in the dewy meadow.

Lost in her thoughts, Ben walked over to the easel and moved it under a willow tree. He adjusted the height and grabbed the pallet and started to add a variation of paints on it. He clutched a long paintbrush with prickly bristles.

Ben took one last look at Rey laying in the grass before he dabbed his paintbrush in a pale, blue paint. He brushed his brush across the woven, cream-colored canvas. He did elegant brush strokes. He painted the spring azure then moved to the rich green field.

He glanced at Rey before picking up his brush again. He smiled when he saw her dozing off into a peaceful slumber while under the bright sunshine. The natural light complemented Rey's tan skin and deep caramel brown hair. Her blue dress shined under the brightness of the sun and her shoes glistened.

Ben smiled as the wind blew through his long raven-black hair. He returned to his painting which was just a landscape and picked up a different brush.

===

The two laid beside each other on the dewy grass under the gleaming sun. Both sleeping peacefully as their bodies rose and fell with each breath.

Ben had finished the painting of Rey resting in the sparkling sun. When he finished, he didn't want to wake her. He just sat beside her watching the subtle rise and fall of her body. After, he laid down next to her, hand over her body, and dozed off into sleep.

===

Ben was the first to awake, it was still bright out and his arm still rested on Rey's body. Careful not to wake her up from her tranquil slumber, he shallowed his breath as he just gazed at her hair.

He pulled her in close to his chest and just laid there, still as a stone. He could hear her breath. Inhale. Exhale.

This is happening quickly! Very quickly... Ben snapped out of his thoughts due to Rey turning over to face Ben, still asleep. He sighed in relief.

I like her a lot. But, what about Kiara? Ben didn't care, he despised her anyways. And if he wanted to be with Rey, that was his choice, not his family's.

He noticed her eyes flicker, she blinked several times and realized that she was cooped up into Ben's arms, on the field. She blushed noticeably and forced a laugh of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry-"

Ben didn't let her finish. He moved his hands against her pursed lips and said, "Don't apologize."

Rey scrunched her nose and opened her mouth to speak again but Ben kept his palm on her lips.

"I should apologize to you, Rey. I rushed you into this and made you feel uncomfortable with Kiara and-" Ben looked down to see her smooth, petite hand pressed against his lips.

She smiled as Ben moved his head to touch hers lovingly. They laughed together then Rey gazed into his eyes sincerely.

"You're forgiven," she whispered into his ear. Ben pulled her closer to his body and hugged her. Rey put her chin on Ben's shoulder, nose touching a blade of dark green grass. Suddenly, she felt her body go onto her side off of on top of Ben. Ben was now on top of her.

The couple rolled down the grassy hill while laughing, holding each other close. They tumbled down the hill until they finally came to a stop. Their hands interlocked, they laughed and laughed. Rey moved her body to face Ben and he did the same.

Staring at each other's brown eyes, Ben broke the stare by shifting his eyes down to her glossy, lustrous lips. She smiled when Ben pulled her in even closer. Inches away from the chest's touching.

Their lips collided with grace. A kiss so passionate for longing the entire galaxy could feel their love for each other.

Rey pulled from his lips with her eyes closed as she tenderly kissed him again.

"I-"

They both said at the same time.

"You go fir-"

"Ladies first," Ben smirked at Rey.

She hesitated, her lovely smile turned to a soft frown.

"Rey, what's wrong?" Ben said brushing away a few stray hairs that fell over her eyes.

"I-" she paused and looked into Ben's eyes then down at the grass. Ben's hand shifted to the back of her head pulling her in even closer.

"I may possibly, sort of, technically- love you?"

He gleamed and tenderly kissed her forehead, "I love you too. Ever since I spoke to you."

Rey's eyes filled with small tears as she snuggled into his chest.

"I have something to show you," Ben said to Rey whose face was nestled against his chest.

"You do?" Rey murmured.

"Yep," with a grunt, Ben sat Rey up and held her close.

Ben grabbed her hand tight and ran up the hill, with her right behind her. The sun was going down so Ben thought it would be the perfect time to show her. There were two birchwood easels. Rey turned to him with a confused look on her face.

The couple continued to walk and they each stood behind an easel. "Now, I am going to teach you how to paint," Ben said smiling. They picked up their pallets and brushes and Rey copied Ben's sunset portrait.

Rey looked at both paintings and sighed, "Mine is not that good."

"Well, maybe this will help," Ben walked over with his paint-covered brush. As Rey turned over she felt a cold sensation on her freckle covered nose. Paint. Ben had brushed paint against her nose and chuckled.

Rey playfully hit his arm and grabbed her brush and did the same thing. Lasting for five minutes, Ben surrendered and sat down in front of the easel, and grabbed the painting he did of Rey. She sat beside him, painted face resting on his shoulder.

"I finished the painting of you," Ben said with a grin.

"Oh really? Well, let me see," Rey chirped in an accent.

From behind Ben's back, he pulled out a beautiful portrait of Rey sleeping in the sun. Rey smiled and hugged him. She released from him to be greeted by a woman in a poofy gown with long blonde hair.

"Honey, I am back!"

Ben's face went ghost white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. This version on Archive Of Our Own is written more explicitly by my friend. If you care to read a version less explicit, I have an account on Wattpad that is more PG-13. My user on there is: XxReySoloxX.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> Next chapter posted Friday 22, 2020.


	7. Chapter 7: The Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding over a song, ey?

| 6:30 P.M. | April 5, 1912 |

Rey looked over at Ben's pale face as he let go of her waist. Her eyes filled with concern as the woman came and pecked Ben's cheek.

"Benny, who is this," she said, facing towards me.

"This is my... a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you, I am Benny's, fiance, Kiara."

Rey could feel her cheeks turn cold as she started to stand up.

"I must get going, Ben."

His eyes started watering while he gaped at Rey.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Rey turned back around to him,er eyes glistening with small tears.

"I must go, Ben."

Ben stood up and walked closer to her, his steady breathing pattern leaving a tickling sensation across her face. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she surrendered to his embrace.

They both could feel Kiara gawking at them. Rey suddenly discomforted, broke away from his protection, and ran off into the small forest.

Ben felt sorrowed and disappointed. That is when he realized that the painting of her was still there. He turned and saw Kiara holding the painting of Rey. Infuriated, he pulled the canvas out of her hands.

===

Rey ran through the grove and away from Ben's house. She stormed through the streets back to her room, where everything was bland. She already missed Ben while she sat on her mattress.

She stared at her pillow and stuffed her face into it, unsettled. She clenched her fists as she screamed into her cushion.

| 9:30 A.M. | April 8, 1912 |

It had been three days since Rey and Ben had met with each other. Rey didn't move from her mattress. Every day, she'd just stare at her roof and laid as still as a stone. But today, she didn't.

Rey was in a sitting position when she heard a knock coming from her door. She swiftly stood up and listened against the door.

"Rey? I am worried about you, let me in please?" Rey recognized the voice and opened the door to the man she loved. Ben.

"Ben, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know if you were fine."

"Ben, we should not be together." Small tears started dripping from her eyes, "You have a fiance, and I, I am a nobody."

Ben crept over to open the door, revealing a tear-stained Rey, slouching. She glanced up at his tall figure and blankly stared.

He reached for something in his bag. It was the canvas. Rey's lips curled into a soft, yet bright smile. 

Rey's soft finger brushed across the woven canvas as she admired his work.

"I love it," Rey said.

"Now, I must get going-"

"Do you have to?"

Ben looked into her eyes, "I am sorry about the other day."

Rey put her hand up and softly kissed his as she stumbled down the ladder. Ben gladly followed as he placed the painting on her mattress.

Rey clasped his hand as they ran down the street, scaring pigeons away from the terrain. They out of the town to the outskirts.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong, Ben?"

"I am really out of breath." Rey seemed surprised but knew that she ran away from people every day so it was something she was used to.

"Where are we going, Rey?"

"You will see," Rey said grinning. 

===

"We're here!" Rey exclaimed excitedly.

They were stood in front of an old brick building that was petite. Rey strolled in humming a random beat. Ben cautiously followed her into the eerie place.

"Hello," Rey whispered.

"Rey! You are back dear, and I see you have brought a guest."

"I am Ben, Ben Solo."

"Rey, how handsome he is! I am Maz, Maz Kanata," Rey felt a blush creep on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Maz."

"Pleasure."

"Maz, can we go to the piano please," Rey inquired politely.

"Of course, dear!"

Rey still holding onto Ben's hand walked over to a massive, grand, and polished piano. She unlifted the cover and grazed her fingertips across the keys. She then started playing a splendid tune.

Ben sat down next to her while she sang along to the tune with her lovely voice. He smiled as she was in her own little world. Once she began singing the chorus, he joined her. They sang in perfect harmony except, her voice was more angelic and delicate and tender.

The song he recognized so well, but where was it from?

"Near," Rey sang.

"Far," Ben resounded.

In unison, "Wherever you are," they harmonized.

"I believe that the heart does go on," Rey concluded.

They continued to sing in perfect harmony while Rey laughed as she sang. Ben moved his hand to her cheek that softly grazed against her smooth skin.

Rey ended the song with harmonic chords on the piano.

"I love you, Rey," Ben said smiling.

Rey answered that, by closing the space between their lips. She pulled away, "I love you, too."

Ben pulled her in close to his chest as they sat on the wooden stool. She snuggled her head into his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"How do you know that song? My mother used to sing that to me when I was little."

"I am not sure," Rey shrugged.

"Well, you sing it, correction, everything lovely, Rey."

"Would you like me to teach you piano?"

"Go ahead, my lady."

Rey smiled at his word and latched onto his hand. She placed it on the keys and kept her hand on top of his. 

"This is C," Rey pressed his finger to the key.

She kept directing him to which notes were which and pressed them down kindly. She instructed him and soon he was playing a mellow tune. 

Rey rested her head on his shoulder as he played a song.

"You two are a cute couple," Maz walks in on Rey about to sleep and Ben pressing keys.

Ben thought Rey was sleeping so he only moved his head, "She is sleeping," he whispered as he moved his finger to his mouth.

"Oh, well, she is a keeper, Ben."

Rey still able to hear things blushed to the thought.

“I know, she truly is,” Ben said, kissing her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you care to read the less explicit version go to Wattpad, my user is: XxReySoloxX.


	8. Chapter 8: Arriving At My Trip To The Other Side

| 5:00 P.M. | April 9, 1912 |

Rey snuck out of Ben’s house, giving him one last peck on the cheek.

“Bye, Ben,” she whispered.

“Bye, Rey,” he replied, waving his hand. 

The secret couple had been in the flower garden earlier, conversing and laughing. The next day, they would board The Titanic, where they would sail to America. There, they planned to run away, away from all the chaos of the world. They planned to get away from Kiara, away from Ben’s family. There, they would start a new life, a life with each other. A life where they would be happy, and have children of their own, to raise and spend their lives with.

Rey ran away from the large mansion and set off to the dock.

Rey had to be at the dock the night before The Titanic set sail, since she had a job on it. 

She smiled brightly as she ran to her flat for the last time. Darlene sat outside of the small home made of blankets and bricks.

“You seem happier than ever, Rey,” she said in a melancholy tone.

“I am,” Rey replied.

“What makes you so happy?”

Rey sighed as she walked over to Darlene, taking her hands into her own. “Darlene,” she paused. “I’m leaving. I have found myself a job on The Titanic, and I am going to start a new life in America.”

Darlene’s eyes widened. She seemed almost frightened. Rey looked at her in concern.

“Prophecy says a mummy curses the ship you board, Rey. Be safe, and good luck.” Darlene’s voice sent shivers down Rey’s spine. She squirmed as she let go of Darlene’s hands.

“Thank you, Darlene. For everything.” From that statement she left up the chained ladder for the last time.

Rey smiled as she stumbled into her dusty room, which would hopefully be the last time she did so. Grabbing her dirty luggage and throwing everything she had inside. She took a few breaths, hoping to relax due to how excited she was. Pacing around the room, she ran her fingers through her hair and squealed.

“Oh my gosh,” she hushed under her breath. “I can’t believe it.”

Rey smiled and finished packing her stuff. She lifted her bag and took one last look at the room she called home. “Bye,” she whispered as she ran down the ladder, hoping not to fall.

Down the street, there was a sign displaying,  _ Dock this way,  _ along with an arrow pointing to a dark alleyway. Hesitantly, she walked through the narrow corridor, shivering in the cold air. Rey continued walking and finally, on the other side revealed loads of men moving bags and barrels, women practicing vocals, and loads of people taking pictures of the grand, massive ship that sat afloat on the dirtied water. Heart pounding, she strolled over to a group of people helping passengers board the ship.

“Pardon me,” she started. “But I have a job on the ship, how do I board?”

“Ma’am, you will have to go to that bridge over there and they will help you,” the old woman replied.

“Thank you.”

Rey wandered over to the bridge and smiled eloquently at the few people who strolled by. She found a person helping move things onto the ship, “Pardon. I have a post onboard the ship and I was told to come here.”

“Oh, I found the last one!” he shouted to the other men. “Rey, correct?”

“Yes.”

The person grabbed the paper and marked her name as he led her over to the shaky, unstable, metal bridge that led to the deck. “Over here, Miss.”

Rey smiled in response and walked onto the steps. Several men came to her aid to help her onboard without falling off the unstable bridge. One person took her hand and the other put his hand on her shoulder. She felt uncomfortable, uneased, but she kept going.

Once she neared the ending of the metal bridge, she stumbled onto the deck with her bag in hand. She brushed off the dust and patted her skirt as she thanked the men. Fixing her coat, Rey walked down the long deck and into the atrium where a beautiful grand staircase was.

She gasped at the sight of the gold details, the marble floors, and the elegant statues that decorated the lovely, grand room.

“It’s beautiful,'' she murmured. Rey smiled as she twirled around looking at all the fine details that made up the room. Letting out a mixture of a sigh and a squeal, she scurried up the stairs and out onto the rooftop. Another gasp filled the air, “It’s amazing!”

Rey walked around the deck, taking sight of the vast ocean before. Before turning, she heard voices.

“We will make him pay.”

“We will take what he took from us,” another whisper came from around the corner. Rey flinched and turned around seeing a guy with red hair and another person with wrinkles and scars covering his face.  _ Hmm? _

“We’ll make Han Solo pay!” A small and quiet gasp escaped Rey’s lips, she quickly walked away to the other side of the ship. Forgetting what they said, she stared at Southampton. She gazed at the shops, her alleyway, the hill Ben and her would sit at and watch the sun hide while the graceful dark night arose. She smiled as the wind blew the hair out of her face, reminding her of the love of her life.  _ Ben _ .

Rey still felt guilty about Kiara, and how she wasn’t enough for Ben. She sighed and shivered under her coat while taking in a few breaths.

A few minutes later, she stopped her gaze at the place she once called home, and left to her room. 

===

Rey opened the door to her cramped room where a few other people sat on the bunks. Squeezing through the tight space, she set her bag down and flopped onto a lower bunk bed.

“Ow!”

“You didn’t know that these beds hurt? What a shame,” one of the women said raspily.

“Thanks for the warning,” Rey fired back as she sat up, hitting her head on the bunk above her.

“I’m trying to sleep! It doesn’t help by feeling people slam their heads into my bed,” another shouted.

“Sorry! Agh!” Rey rubbed her forehead in pain as she stood up and pushed her bag underneath the bed. She sighed and stormed out of the room, heading upstairs.

Running up the stairs, she bumped into two men with classy, elegant tuxedos on, falling to the ground.

“Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry,” she said swiftly, while patting off her skirt. One man put out his hand and helped Rey up. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Rey finally set her glance up to two men: One with dark skin, black hair, and brown eyes, the other, light skin, brown-ish, almost-black hair, and dark, brown eyes.  _ The two men from the carriage! _

“The men from the carriage,” she blurted. Rey blushed in embarrassment and added, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I am Poe, and this is Finn. We were arguing about something ludicrous.”

“Well then, we must be off, and-”

“OH MY BEANS!” Finn yelled.

“What?!” Poe hushed him.

“Sorry, that was inappropriate to yell of me, but that’s the girl,” Finn whispered. Poe raised an eyebrow and took a closer look at me.

His eyes widened, “Oh, lord.  _ She’s _ the person making Ben so happy.” He smiled smugly, “Rey, correct?” Rey was taken aback in shock. She gulped and then nodded.

“Why do you ask?”

“Ever since he was  **forced** to propose to Kiara, he has been down. Then one night, he came back to his grandeur with a smile on his face. We asked him what had happened and he said nothing. Then we spotted you coming around to his grandeur and he seemed so much happier, then we caught you kissing. No biggie, though, whatever makes Ben happy, makes us happy.”

Rey looked at them confused, and oddly. “So you know?”

“Yea, we know everything, but Ben doesn’t know that we know so if you don’t mind keeping that little secret between the three of us, please?”

“Sure, no problem,” she stuttered. The two of them smiled and Poe took Rey’s hand and gently kissed the top of it as they went off, speaking of something probably ridiculous. Rey smiled but a wave over worry washed over her,  _ how many people knew? _

Rey went off up to the deck and sat on a nearby bench, taking in the last bit of sunshine before the night.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

| 10:00 A.M. | April 10, 1912 |

Waking up in a third-class bed wasn’t too different from waking up on the dirtied mattress in Rey’s room. People can complain that the beds in third-class were the most uncomfortable, but Rey’s views were different.

When she woke up, she smiled at how her back didn’t have a kink, how ‘comfortable’ this bed was in comparison to her old one. But her opinion changed the moment she sat up.

“AGH!”

The metal framing of the bunk hurts when you accidentally ram into it, but imagine how it felt when Rey smacked her head into it.

Rey put her hands to her forehead, gritting her teeth and clenching her toes.

“YOU JUST WOKE ME UP FROM ME BEAUTY SLEEP!” Shouted a cranky woman.

Rey sighed as she sat up once more, slouching, so she wouldn’t hit her head again. She stood up, taking precaution of the bunk, and walked over to her bag, filled to the brim with her belongings she had collected over the years. She dug out another dress she bought that was beige, and had fabric crossing over her breast. It wasn’t poofy, but it wasn’t completely flat, and had long sleeves. Rey wore this dress often. It was her signature look, along with three buns, neatly folded into a row down her head.

She paced into the petite bathroom, and quickly showered. Not to mention, the water tasted of salt, probably sea water. Rey then slipped on the dress and did her hair swiftly. Wisps of her light-brown hair fell down from the sides and crown of her head, giving it an elegant, yet casual look.

Rey remarked how Ben only saw her in red, blue, and gray, so she wanted to dress differently.

She stumbled out of the tiny bathroom and closed her bag, shoving it underneath the bed.

“SHUT UP, HUMAN!”

Rey rolled her eyes and grabbed a sheet of fabric and wrapped it around her shoulders, to keep her warm due to the ship’s cold, fresh air. She then stumbled out of the room, pacing down the long hallway and up into the atrium, where she planned to see Ben once he boarded.

Ben and Rey had planned the entirety of the trip together. They planned when they’d see each other and they planned where they’d go to hang out each day. Once the ship docked in New York, they planned to run away with each other.  _ Or so they thought. _

Rey traveled up the stairs and watched as people boarded the ships, women socializing about how grand the ship is and men traveling in rather small groups, smoking out of wooden cigars. Noticing people’s fair and elegant attire, she sighed.

===

After around an hour, Ben and his family, along with his ‘fiance’ finally boarded the ship. Obviously, Ben was excited to have boarded the ship but even more ecstatic to see Rey, once his family settled in. Ben walked alongside his mom down the long hallway of the ship. They made their way to first class, where they had a grand suite.

When you walked in, there was a rather large seating area and two hallways that lead to personal sleeping quarters and two bathrooms.

Ben smiled weakly as he walked into the grand room, he noticed the fine filigree on vases and mirror frames. The small details on every aspect of the room, he admired. But the thing that caught his eye the most, were the paintings that covered the plain walls.

One painting was a landscape of a beautiful ocean scene. Another was of two people dancing. And the last one, was of a woman, looking out into the distance. To any person, it would have just looked like a woman admiring the sunset, but to Ben, it appeared to be Rey. That brought a soft smile to his face.

“What are you smiling at, Benny?” Kiara asked as she settled her things on the sofa.

“Nothing,” he whispered, staring at the painting.

“You have to be smiling at something!”

He grew irritated, quickly facing her, “Can I not smile?”

Her eyes widened and she stood tall, “I never said you couldn’t smile, I just wanted to know what you were smiling at, Benny!” Kiara walked over taking Ben’s hands, he instantly pulled away, leaving a shocked expression on her face.

“Why do  _ you _ need to know what I am smiling at? Why do  _ you _ need to know about every aspect of my life?” He snapped.

“Benny-”

“Stop calling me, Benny!”

“But-”

“Leave me alone, Kiara, please.” Ben took a few deep breaths and stormed out of the room, his mom trying to stop him.

“What’s wrong, Ben?”

Ben stopped in his tracks, “Mom, I need to be left alone.”

He ran out of the room and quickly out of the long hallway.

===

Rey looked out into the distance, the surface of the ocean sparkling. She let out a small sigh as the wind blew through her hair. Her head in the clouds, Rey didn’t realize Ben standing behind her.

“You look like the person in a painting in my room.”

Rey’s eyes widened and she snapped back into reality. Slowly and gracefully, she turned, the wind blowing harder. She searched up and looked deep into his soulful eyes. A small smile covered her face as she ran into his arms.

“Hello, stranger,” she said quietly.

Ben kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. “I missed you.”

“Me too.”

Ben sighed softly, “Kiara is really getting on my nerves.”

Rey wasn’t sure how to reply, so she answered with a simple, “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Rey let out a heavy sigh while in his arms. Trying to lighten the mood, “I met some of your friends.”

Ben’s ears perked, “Who?”

“Finn, and Poe, I believe? They know about us.”

“They do?!” Ben started to panic.

“Don’t worry, they promised not to tell anyone, they are quite funny, really.”

Ben relaxed as his muscles loosened.

“I love you,” Rey cooed.

“I love you, too,” he sighed as he picked her up and kissed her.

  
  



	10. Chapter 9: Reunion

Waking up in a third-class bed wasn’t too different from waking up on the dirtied mattress in Rey’s room. People can complain that the beds in third-class were the most uncomfortable, but Rey’s views were different.

When she woke up, she smiled at how her back didn’t have a kink, how ‘comfortable’ this bed was in comparison to her old one. But her opinion changed the moment she sat up.

“AGH!”

The metal framing of the bunk hurts when you accidentally ram into it, but imagine how it felt when Rey smacked her head into it.

Rey put her hands to her forehead, gritting her teeth and clenching her toes.

“YOU JUST WOKE ME UP FROM ME BEAUTY SLEEP!” Shouted a cranky woman.

Rey sighed as she sat up once more, slouching, so she wouldn’t hit her head again. She stood up, taking precaution of the bunk, and walked over to her bag, filled to the brim with her belongings she had collected over the years. She dug out another dress she bought that was beige, and had fabric crossing over her breast. It wasn’t poofy, but it wasn’t completely flat, and had long sleeves. Rey wore this dress often. It was her signature look, along with three buns, neatly folded into a row down her head.

She paced into the petite bathroom, and quickly showered. Not to mention, the water tasted of salt, probably sea water. Rey then slipped on the dress and did her hair swiftly. Wisps of her light-brown hair fell down from the sides and crown of her head, giving it an elegant, yet casual look.

Rey remarked how Ben only saw her in red, blue, and gray, so she wanted to dress differently.

She stumbled out of the tiny bathroom and closed her bag, shoving it underneath the bed.

“SHUT UP, HUMAN!”

Rey rolled her eyes and grabbed a sheet of fabric and wrapped it around her shoulders, to keep her warm due to the ship’s cold, fresh air. She then stumbled out of the room, pacing down the long hallway and up into the atrium, where she planned to see Ben once he boarded.

Ben and Rey had planned the entirety of the trip together. They planned when they’d see each other and they planned where they’d go to hang out each day. Once the ship docked in New York, they planned to run away with each other.  _ Or so they thought. _

Rey traveled up the stairs and watched as people boarded the ships, women socializing about how grand the ship is and men traveling in rather small groups, smoking out of wooden cigars. Noticing people’s fair and elegant attire, she sighed.

===

After around an hour, Ben and his family, along with his ‘fiance’ finally boarded the ship. Obviously, Ben was excited to have boarded the ship but even more ecstatic to see Rey, once his family settled in. Ben walked alongside his mom down the long hallway of the ship. They made their way to first class, where they had a grand suite.

When you walked in, there was a rather large seating area and two hallways that lead to personal sleeping quarters and two bathrooms.

Ben smiled weakly as he walked into the grand room, he noticed the fine filigree on vases and mirror frames. The small details on every aspect of the room, he admired. But the thing that caught his eye the most, were the paintings that covered the plain walls.

One painting was a landscape of a beautiful ocean scene. Another was of two people dancing. And the last one, was of a woman, looking out into the distance. To any person, it would have just looked like a woman admiring the sunset, but to Ben, it appeared to be Rey. That brought a soft smile to his face.

“What are you smiling at, Benny?” Kiara asked as she settled her things on the sofa.

“Nothing,” he whispered, staring at the painting.

“You have to be smiling at something!”

He grew irritated, quickly facing her, “Can I not smile?”

Her eyes widened and she stood tall, “I never said you couldn’t smile, I just wanted to know what you were smiling at, Benny!” Kiara walked over taking Ben’s hands, he instantly pulled away, leaving a shocked expression on her face.

“Why do  _ you _ need to know what I am smiling at? Why do  _ you _ need to know about every aspect of my life?” He snapped.

“Benny-”

“Stop calling me, Benny!”

“But-”

“Leave me alone, Kiara, please.” Ben took a few deep breaths and stormed out of the room, his mom trying to stop him.

“What’s wrong, Ben?”

Ben stopped in his tracks, “Mom, I need to be left alone.”

He ran out of the room and quickly out of the long hallway.

===

Rey looked out into the distance, the surface of the ocean sparkling. She let out a small sigh as the wind blew through her hair. Her head in the clouds, Rey didn’t realize Ben standing behind her.

“You look like the person in a painting in my room.”

Rey’s eyes widened and she snapped back into reality. Slowly and gracefully, she turned, the wind blowing harder. She searched up and looked deep into his soulful eyes. A small smile covered her face as she ran into his arms.

“Hello, stranger,” she said quietly.

Ben kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. “I missed you.”

“Me too.”

Ben sighed softly, “Kiara is really getting on my nerves.”

Rey wasn’t sure how to reply, so she answered with a simple, “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Rey let out a heavy sigh while in his arms. Trying to lighten the mood, “I met some of your friends.”

Ben’s ears perked, “Who?”

“Finn, and Poe, I believe? They know about us.”

“They do?!” Ben started to panic.

“Don’t worry, they promised not to tell anyone, they are quite funny, really.”

Ben relaxed as his muscles loosened.

“I love you,” Rey cooed.

“I love you, too,” he sighed as he picked her up and kissed her.

  
  



	11. Chapter 10: The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Rey is accidentally invited to dinner with Ben?

| April 10, 1912 | 6:30 P.M. |

As the soft waves rocked the boat, Ben sat uncomfortably at the large dining area in the grand room. Kiara sat in front of him and next to her were Han and Kiara’s father. Next to Ben, were Finn and his mom Leia. And next to Finn was Poe, who was taking a sip of his drink. Then two other men by the names of Chewbacca (an extremely odd name for anyone) and Bexley Barnes the Third (he also went by BB-8). Lastly, beside Chewbacca was the poised woman, who wore a ridiculous amount of makeup, known as Kiara’s mom.

As waiters in tuxedos walked around the large table, serving people their food, all Ben could think about was Rey.  _ Rey. The person that stole his heart with ease. _

“Earth to Ben?” Poe waved his hand in an improper way which disgusted Kiara and her mom.

Ben quickly blinked, searching the hand waving in front of his eyes, “Yes, Poe?”

“You are a little lost in thought, eh?” Poe asked with a smug smile on his face while Finn glared at him, straightening his tux.

Ben sighed and realized the food in front of him. A small plate of orange caviar and a slim flank of steak. Ben grabbed his knife and fork, cutting the steak.

===

| April 11, 1912 | 4:30 A.M. |

Rey stared at her nude body in the mirror, remarking how skinny she was, since she never ate. Her arms were slender, and so were her legs. She saw the scars across her stomach. She eyed every purple bruise on her breast. Every small cut on her shoulders. She sighed and hopped into the tiny shower, quickly washing herself with the salty water.

After quickly rinsing her body off with water, she put on her blue, silk dress and put her hair into her classic three buns.

Quietly walking out of her room, aware not to wake anyone up, she replayed the memory of yesterday.

_ After Ben and Rey let go of each other’s embrace, Rey placed her hands on his chest. Carefully slipping a folded piece of paper into his pocket. _

Rey had left him a note, and she prayed that he would see it.

Rey quickly ran to the deck of the boat, it was dark outside. She could still see the stars, and their dim glow. The little lights that speckled across the sky made her smile.

She paced to the back of the ship, looking out to the ocean, hoping Ben would come. She let her hands rest on the railing, the wind now blowing her hair in front of her face now. She only had a few more days, before she could stop hiding. Stop hiding her love for Ben. She smiled.

Interrupting her thoughts, “I got your… let’s see, note or letter.”

The same deep voice she knew. His smoothe, sweet voice sent shivers down her spine. A bright smile covered her face and she spun around, the dim glow of the bridge lighting her face.

“I’m glad,” she replied, smirking.

Ben smiled as his figure towered over her when he walked closer. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her lower back as he brought her into him, kissing her like it was the last time he ever would. Rey fell deep into the kiss, the wind blowing through her thin hair. They broke away.

“I missed you,” Ben whispered, out of breath.

“Me too,” she panted. They pressed their foreheads together, out of breath from how long they held their bonding kiss. “I love you,” Rey whispered before connecting their lips once more, breaking away quickly.

“I love you, too,” he whispered, rubbing her back.

Rey moved her hands around his neck and then in his hair. Letting his locks curl and tangle around her fingers. “I love your hair,” Rey mused, keeping her eyes closed. Ben giggled softly in reply.

“So, you have your work today, right?” Ben asked.

“Yea, and at the first-class restaurant. But… like always, I need a dress,” Rey sighed.

Ben smiled as he lifted his head from her forehead, “I have a dress you can borrow.”

Rey raised an eyebrow and smirked.

===

| 5:00 P.M. | April 11, 1912 |

“This is extremely… form fitting,” Rey mused as she looked into the mirror.

Finn and Poe tilted their heads back and forth. “Well, I mean it shows your curves?” Finn suggested awkwardly.

“Firstly, I don’t have curves, and secondly, if I want to look like a penguin, then sure, I will wear this,” Rey rambled, rolling her eyes and patting her sides.

“Okay so this is not it,” Poe stated.

“I want to impress Ben,” Rey sighed, tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

Poe and Finn smirked, followed by a chuckle. “Oh, you’re going to impress him,” Poe laughed.

Rey’s cheeks turned bright red at Poe’s statement. She smiled cheekily, “I think I will go with the first one,” Rey said, turning around in the mirror.

“Alright, let’s get you into the dress before Kiara comes back and sees you here,” Finn said.

===

| 6:00 P.M. | April 11, 1912 |

Rey stood in the middle of the circle, people with cellos and violas sitting in chairs beside her. She stood still and waited for the grand room to fill up with people eager to eat.

She faced the men that surrounded her and with a nod, she began her song.

As people flooded the room, she continued to sing.

After around five minutes, she saw a big group walk in… and Ben. A smile lit up her face and she continued to sing.

Ben would recognize that voice anywhere. He looked up and saw Rey smiling and looking in his direction. He noticed the dress she wore. The rose colored silk, how it wrapped around Rey’s physique; it was Finn’s fiancee’s, Rose’s, dress. Finn was bringing the dress over for Rose as an engagement gift.

Ben smirked and blew a kiss to Rey, hoping know one would notice. A toothy smile lit up her face as she finished another song. While a few people clapped, Ben clapped the loudest, smiling at her.

Kiara and the rest of Ben’s family gave him odd looks, the only other person clapping along with Ben was Finn.

As Rey stepped out of the circle, she found herself unaware of where to go. She stood in the middling of the elegant dining area, searching her surroundings. Would she eat here? Or would she go back to her room, like normal? Rey awkwardly stood and then heard her name being called.

“Rey! Come sit with us!” Poe offered standing up, not minding how people at separate tables shook their heads.

Rey smiled, but it was followed by a frown. She noticed how the other people at their large table shook their heads, staring at the table, but two people welcomed her. Finn and Ben, of course. The three men stood up and pointed to the extra chair, four seats away from Ben.

Hesitantly, Rey walked over and took Finn’s hand to the extra chair. She gracefully sat down, and tried to smile at the other people at the table, who just stayed completely silent.

After a moment of awkward silence, Kiara began. “May I ask who this is?” She asked in a proper tone.

“I’m Rey,” Rey answered.

“Surname?” Kiara added, a phony smile on her face as she leaned over the table, eyeing Rey. Her light green, satin gown reflecting the shimmer of the several chandeliers in the room.

“Just Rey,” she answered in a melancholy tone, trying not to snap.

“But everyone has a surname,” Kiara’s mom, Joana, added.

“No… I’m  _ just Rey _ ,” she sighed softly.

Ben sensed the uneasiness flowing through Rey and decided to speak up, “How about we order our teas?” He suggested.

“Yes,” Leia added, “Let us order our teas.”

Rey noticed how Ben sat up straighter. How he spoke more elegantly. How his tone was more refined. How he made sure he was perfectly groomed in fear of being called out by a family member, or Kiara.

Rey held her breath as the waiter came by, asking if they’d like tea or if they already had something to drink.

“Can I offer you some tea, or do you already have drinks?” A waiter in a tux asked kindly.

“I’m good,” Rey said quickly. As she saw how everyone looked at her awkwardly, including Ben, she changed her words, “Thank you kind sir, but no thank you.” Everyone looked back except Ben who gave her an awkward smile. Rey smiled back, embarrassed by her tonnage and her casual response.

“Mint tea, please.”

“Nothing, kind sir.”

“Regular black tea, sir. With sugar cubes”

And the waiter went around the table, gathering orders for tea and drinks. Once they got all the order, the waiter bowed and walked away from the table, going to get their tea.

The group remained in awkward silence until the waiter came back with teas, and an obvious dark spot on his tuxedo. Kiara and Joana chuckled.

“Oh, darling, he spilled the tea on him,” Joana mused, murmuring in Kiara’s ear. Kiara laughed, bringing her green fan to her face and waving it, giving her a small breeze.

“You shouldn’t talk like that about people,” Rey raised her voice.

The two women were taken aback and they glared. “How dare you speak badly about us,” Joana said, rising to a stand position. She grabbed her elegant fan and flapped it in her face, with an offended expression on her face. Rey watched timidly, and stayed silent as she began to speak again, except with a stern and assertiveness in her voice. “How. Dare. You.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just-”

Kiara’s father, Dan, stood up and pushed his chair out of his path. Everyone at the table watched, a grim look and Leia and Ben’s face. Dan walked over and looked down upon Rey. “Stand up, girl.”

Rey timidly stood up, not daring to look into his fierce eyes. And within the second, Dan struck Rey across the face, leaving a red imprint on her cheek. Ben gasped and stood up, so did Leia while Dan continued to speak. “Don’t you dare speak to my wife, or my daughter like that.” He said sternly. “You listen to me, I am superior to you. You. Listen. To. Me. Don’t you speak to my wife and daughter like that.”

Rey, tears threatening to fall, nodded strained. She let a single tear roll down her face, which was covered in makeup. She breathed in deeply, her chest puffing out and collapsing back into its slender form. Kiara chuckled softly and Joana started to laugh, both of them covering their mouths with their fans. Rey snarled under her breath and turned to the group of people, unaware of the red marking left on her cheek.

“I have just remembered that I actually have something to do, thank you for offering me a seat… for the time being, and I hope all of you have a wonderful night,” she spoke, her voice strained.

Leia gasped and Ben was extremely close to punching Dan, but was sat down by Leia. Ben watched as Rey walked to the exit of the grand room, and how she stopped in front of the doors. She took a deep breath and opened the door, immediately running away from the scene.

Ben let out a shaky sigh and turned back to the table. He wanted to run after her, but he couldn’t. Everyone would see what they had, would see their relationship. But Ben knew that once this dinner was over, he wasn’t going to go for a smoke with the men of the group, he would go looking for Rey.

===

| 8:30 P.M. | April 11, 1912 |

Rey let out a strangled sob once she got to the back of the ship. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she placed a hand on the red spot on her face. Her breath was shaky, and she collapsed to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest, as she quietly cried into her arms. Rey stayed in this position,  _ until that soothing voice came back _ .

“Rey…”

Rey lifted her head, looking out into the ocean, she stayed silent.

Ben came down and sat beside her, holding her to his chest and inspecting her red cheek. With his fingers, he gently caressed the place of impact, leaving tender kisses to tickle her skin. His lips traveled down to her neck, as he left a soft kiss on the side of her neck, sending shivers down Rey’s spine. Then, he began.

“I’m sorry about what happened,” Ben started, shivering from the cold air. “I wanted to run after you… but if I did, they’d know about us,” he whispered, “But, I love you, and only you.”

Rey stayed silent, she listened to Ben’s heartbeat as tears rolled down her blank face. And she let out a quiet whisper, “I love you, too.”

Ben continued to press soft kisses around Rey’s face, hoping maybe she would feel better. And she did feel better. A lot better. She grabbed his hand, and wrapped his arm around her. Rey pressed her soft lips to Ben’s hand as they watched the sunset in each other’s arms.

  
  



End file.
